Attached
by desperatedoll
Summary: A troubled young teenager in need of security becomes too fond of Sam Nixon. With a little SP thrown in. Please R&R tis my first ficcie. Finished.
1. Troubled Teens

Attached...

"Yeah, Reg completely" Dan said in answer to another of Reg's 'talks'.

"Do you really?" Reg asked.

"Oh yeah 100" Dan replyed, not actually knowing what the conversation had been about.

They came across two girls dressed in uniforms. Secondry School girls, and as it was 2:00pm Dan decided to ask why they hadn't bothered attending school today.

"I will in my-" The brunette said before seeing Dan coming towards them and halting her conversation.

"Good afternoon girls" Dan said with a smile.

"Alright" The brunette said holding up a cigerette in full view of Dan and Reg.

"Why aren't you two in school then?" Dan asked.

"We'd a day off' One of the girls replyed.

"And you decided to wear you uniforms because..." Dan left the sentance hanging.

"Everything else was in the wash" The other girl smiled sarcastically.

"What school do you go to girls?" Dan asked taking out his note pad.

The girls looked at each other inquisitivly.

"Kings Inn" One of them replyed nodding.

"Kings Inn what?" Dan asked looking for the rest of the name.

"Kings Inn school" The other girl said. Bothe girls laughed at his supposed stupidity.

"Right what's your names?" Dan asked irritated.

"Sarah" The small blonde replyed.

"Sarah what?" Dan asked.

"Sarah Harding" The other one told him. He wrote it down oblivious to the fact 'Sarah Harding' was a member of 'Girls Aloud' and not the teenagers real name.

"And yours?" Dan asked pointing to the cheeky brunette.

"Chelsey...Fox" The girl said naming a character from 'Eastenders'. Dan closed the note pad satisfied with the two names.

"You do know that's bad for you" Dan said pointing to the cigerette in Chelsey's hand.

Both girs laughed and walked off, Chelsey stopped at Dan and blew the smoke into his face while he coughed.

"Whatever Trevor" She mumbled before following her friend around the corner.

"Sarah Harding?" Emma asked looking over Dan's shoulder at the names he was typing into the computer.

"Dan you muppet she's a member of Girls Aloud...The band!" Emma stated.

Dan sighed.

"The only thing you'll find about her on Google is her tour dates" Emma finished taking a sip of her coffee and sitting on the edge of Dan's desk.

"I suppose Chelsey Fox isn't a valid name either?" Dan said holidng up the note pad and reading the name aloud.

"Not unless your in Albert Square" Diane said swirling around to face Dan from her computer chair.

Downstairs at the front desk Chelsey had just rolled in, demanding to see Dan Casper.

"Give me one minute please" The receptionist said with a smile.

Chelsey went over and sat on one of the chairs. She was starting to fall asleep when she felt sick.

She stood up and vomited all over the floor. Sam Nixon was walking out out the interview room opposite the front desk when she seen Chelsey and rushed over.

"It's alright, that's it" She soothed Chelsey as her tummy did back flips.

"Come with me and I'll get you cleaned up" Sam said holding Chelsey's back.

"Can you get someone to clean that please?" Sam asked the receptionist.

After Chelsey had been cleaned up, Sam brought her to the soft interview room to talk.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Chelsey...Brady" Chesley said giving her real name but feeling rather groggy.

"Ok, I'm Samantha..." Sam replyed.

"What did you take Chelsey?" Sam asked sympathetically.

Chelsey shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor.

"I don't know" She felt ashamed.

"Well...That's alright, I mean the main thing is your safe now. We all have that 'rebel' phase" Sam giggled slightly trying to cheer up the distraught teen.

"But you know you can't go on like this" Sam said seriously.

Chelsey became a bit defensive.

"You don't even know me" She said looking at Sam.

"No, I know, I know I don't, but I'm just trying to help" Sam said.

"By telling me my life's a mess?" Chelsey asked.

"I didn't say that-" Sam said interrupted by Chesley.

"What do you want me to do about it? Live like you?" She laughed at a confused Sam.

"Let me guess" Chelsey thought.

"Single mother, No life outside this job and no relationship, obviously, becuase no-one's ever good enough for you" Chelsey stated.

"No" Sam said also becoming defensive.

"Look we're not here to talk about me" Sam said softly.

"Well we're not here to talk about me either" Chelsey said.

"Which, I guess, means we're done here" She finished before getting up and leaving the room.

Sam follwed but in the end allowed Chelsey to leave the station, confident that she was just another troubled teen who'd be back soon enough for something or other...


	2. Chelsey Meets CID

Attached...

"I just can't believe he shopped her in" Mickey said to Sam in shock.

"There's alot of things you wouldn't believe about Phil" Sam said staring at the road while driving.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked confused.

"Just that, he's...unbelievable" Sam said whilst shaking her head.

"Ma'am watch it!" Mickey screamed as a young girl walked out in front of the car. Sam swerved to avoid the girl and pushed down on the breaks.

"Oi" Sam shouted as the girl contiued across the street.

"I wanna word with you" Sam followed.

"...Chelsey..." Sam whispered as she faced the young girl again.

"Well, Well Well, if it isn't miss fix it" Chelsey laughed.

"Why aren't you at school Chelsey?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"Why aren't you at work?" Chelsey asked back cheekily.

"I am at work, this is my job" Sam stated.

"What stalking young girls, are you some kind of pervert Samantha?" Chelsey asked. Sam looked less then impressed.

"Get into the car" Sam told her.

"What so your a kidnapper aswell now are you?" Chelsey laughed.

"You do get around" The girl finished.

"That's not funny" Sam was really annoyed now.

"Chelsey get into the car, I'm going to take you back to the station and we're going to ring your parents" Sam said.

"Kathrine is just my gardian" Chelsey said becoming fidgety.

"Right well we'll ring Kathrine then won't we" Sam said taking Chesley to the car.

"Am I under arrest or sumink?" Chelsey asked while texting in the back seat.

"No" Sam said looking at Chelsey through the mirror.

"Chelsey what did I say about your seat belt" Sam sighed.

"So-rry" Chelsey said rolling her eyes and whipping the seat belt on.

"So who are you?" Chelsey asked while she poked her head through the two front seats and stared at Mickey. Mickey cleared his throut uncomfortably.

"Mickey...Webb" He said with a small smile.

"Is she your boss Mickey Webb?" Chelsey asked still texting.

"Yes, she the inspector... she's everybodys boss" Mickey said making Sam giggle slightly.

"Except the Superindendant" Chelsey answered back.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked intruiged.

"I have alot of experience with Police Stations" Chelsey said grinning.

"Who's this? Mini Me?" Phil asked Sam as she walked through CID with Chelsey tagging along.

"Very funny Phil" Sam said with a fake smile.

"THIS...is Chelsey" Chelsey introduced herself holding out her hand for Phil to shake. Phil looked at it and shook it with a raised eyebrow.

"So what do I call you?... Shaft?" Chelsey asked referring to Phil's suit.

"No love, call me Phil" He replyed with a smile.

"KK" Chelsey finished before following Sam into the briefing room.

"I'll be with you in a sec" Sam said sticking pictures on the white board.

"Is this the briefing room?" Chelsey asked.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked intruiged again at how much Chelsey knew about Police Stations.

"I'm clarevoyant" Chelsey grinned. Sam looked at her confused.

"I'm kidding! It says it on the front of the door... idiot" Chelsey giggled. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Come on then trouble, we have to go and ring your parents" Sam said finishing up in the briefing room and guiding Chelsey back out into CID.

"Gardian, she's my Gardian!" Chelsey insisted rolling her eyes. Sam walked into her office and sat at her desk picking up her phone. Chelsey followed.

"Sam, Jack wants you in his office for a minute" Gina said popping her head into the office with a file in her hand.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Two minutes" Sam said to Chelsey

"Don't move!" She told her.

Chelsey rambled around the office and eventually plonked down on Sam's computer chair.

She looked at the desk menacingly before opening the drawer. Inside she found a picture of a blonde girl about her age standing in the London Eye. She was the image of Sam and Chelsey wondered whether it was her, so she opened the frame, took out the picture and read the back.

"_Abi, London Eye, 2002"_

The picture read.

She wondered who Abi was while placing the picture back into the frame. She felt someone watching her and looked up. Phil was standing in the door way.

"What?" Chelsey asked cheekily.

"Em, Where's Sam?" Phil asked her.

"Dunno, sumink about a Jack" Chelsey said still holding the picture and frame.

"And Neil?" Phil asked.

"Who's Neil" She replied cheekily.

"Never mind" Phil sighed leaving the room.

Chelsey went to put the frame back in the drawer and seen another picture. This one was smaller and wasn't in a frame. It was of a baby. It was a boy, so she thought. He was pudgy and smiley. Sitting on a carpet looking straight at the camera. Again she read the back of it.

_"Hope you like this one Mum ) xxxx" _

It said in the middle in big letters, in the botton corner it read...

_"Jared, 2007"_

Chelsey looked at the picture confused and interested trying to piece together Sam's family.

Neil walked into the room and she shoved the picture in the drawer back under the first frame.

She swirled around on the computer chair.

"Neil...Right?" She asked looking at him.

Neil looked confused.

"Sorry am I supposed to know you" He asked.

"I'm Chelsey" She replyed turning the computer chair around in circles.

"Hi Chelsey" Neil said uncomfortably.

"So what's the deal Neil...are you married?" Chelsey giggled. Sam caught the end of the conversation.

"OK, That's enough of that, come on let's go" Sam said as she shuffled Chelsey out of the room.

"What's the number again?" Sam asked Chesley as she typed it into the phone.

"No ones answering" Sam asked looking at Chesley who shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know what to say...

Thanks for all the Reviews, they were all really nice. Hope you all like this chapter. Please R&R again. Thanks.


	3. Beautiful Friendship?

Attached...

"What number is it?" Sam asked peering at all the houses to the right of her. Chelsey didn't answer, she looked as if she was in a trance, staring straight ahead of her. In reality she'd heard Sam, but didn't respond.

"Chelsey" Sam said this time looking at her.

"Mmm?" Chelsey murmered peeling her eyes off the bonnet and onto Sam's face.

"What number?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Oh eh, Just let me out here I can walk the rest of the way" Chelsey replied.

"Ok" Sam said a little confused as Chelsey pushed open the car door and stepped out onto the street.

"Chelsey..." Sam called.

"Yeah" Chelsey replied popping her head back in through the window while zipping up her jumper.

"Take care" Sam said with a smile. Chelsey stared at Sam for about 5 seconds before responding.

"Yeah" She repeated.

* * *

"Who's car did you just get out of" Kathrine spoke from the kitchen as Chelsey slammed the door and ran up the stairs. 

"No-ones" Chelsey replied steping back down the steps and resting her head on the bannister with a sigh.

"Oh I see so I just imagined you getting out of a car did I?" Kathrine asked with a recipe book in her hand.

"Must have" Chelsey said with a shrug trying to make a run for it up the stairs again.

"Oi!" Kathrine called gesturing Chelsey to come back down.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, I treat you as one of my own" Kathrine said with a smile moving Chelsey's fringe out of her face.

* * *

"Whistle for a hottie, woo woo woo!" Chelsey and Sarah screamed from the Window of one of the flats with bottles of Bacardi Brezzers in their hands. They laughed for what seemed like hours and bumped into a few people before making it out onto the balcony. 

"Ladies" Will said as Dan rolled his eyes at the sight of the two teens.

"God you bunch of stalkers, I've had enough of you lot this week" Sarah said stumbling slightly.

"What age are you?" Will asked Sarah as Chelsey stood quiet not quite sure to make of the situation.

"She's 15" Dan answered Will's question.

"So's she" Dan said pointing to Chelsey.

"Who's _she_ the cat's mother?" Sarah asked in defence.

"Leave it Sarah" Chelsey moaned.

"What" Sarah snipped.

"I mean, they're 'ardly worf it!" Chelsey replied trying to act mad.

"Whatever" Sarah pouted.

* * *

Sarah sat arms folded in the interview room while Chelsey sat almost identically in the other.

"We know you and Sarah were at the party" Mickey told Chelsey.

"Yeah" Chelsey replied cheekily.

"We also know there were drugs at the party..." Mickey continued.

Chelsey shrugged her shoulders "Nothing to do with me"

"Ye but you was there wasn't ya" Mickey said trying to make sense of the conversation.

"I wanna speak to Sam" Chelsey requested.

"She's busy" Mickey brushed it off.

"What if I scream? Will that get me top brass?" Chelsey asked with a fake smile.

"Aright Aright, Relax" Mickey said standing up.

"Interview suspended at 15.06" He said opening up the recorder before leaving the room.

* * *

"Chelsey I know we get on well and I understand you and that but, you can't keep requesting me like this... I have-" Sam was interrupted by a hostile Chelsey.

"Better things to do?" Chelsey answered.

"No" Sam replied shaking her head.

"It's just, well at the moment we're dealing with a missing woman and-" Sam was yet again interrupted.

"What's her name?" Chelsey asked becoming interested.

"I can't tell you that" Sam layed her head to the side starring at Chelsey.

"Well I ain't interested then" Chelsey said leaning back onto the chair.

There was a loud knock on the door as Sam got up to answer it.

She stepped outside for a minute and then came back in.

"We have to go, this room is needed" Sam told her.

* * *

"Are you on refs now?" Chelsey asked walking along the corrider with Sam.

Sam looked at her inquizitive yet intelligent face.

"I guess so" Sam replied.

"Can we go somewhere" Chelsey asked beaming.

* * *

Sam and Chelsey stood at the bridge starring down at the river Thames.

Chelsey saw someone out of the corner of her eye that looked familier.

"Beth! Beth!" She shouted over at Beth Green who was standing at a shop door with Emma and Sally. Beth caught sight of Chelsey and shuffled into the shop with Sally and Emma trying to make sure they didn't hear the girl calling her name.

Chelsey looked at the ground upset and dissapointed at being ignored but she couldn't be seen to be soft...

"Jesus, are all your officers so conisderate?" She asked walking back to Sam.

"She's new, I think she just wants to impress her friends here before she introduces them to her existing ones" Sam tried to comfort Chelsey.

"Oh God I'm not her friend" Chelsey blurted out...

"She just went to my school that's all" She reassured herself.

Sam just nodded wondering if there was something else to Chelsey other then this rebelious outer core.

* * *

Could this be the start of a beautiful friendship or a beautiful dissaster? You'll just have to keep reading won't cha! Please R&R Thanks so much to the people who have already done so... 


	4. Talking About Phil

Attached...

Sam was stood in her office with Neil Manson arguing about Vanessa Redmend, the missing woman.

"If we ask him we might get more information on her backround which may end up indicating where she is" Sam said leaning her hand on her hip while using the other to demonstrate.

"What if he has something to do with her dissaperence? Then he'll no exactly where we are with the case-" Neil was interrupted by a fed up Sam.

"Which is nowhere" Sam answered in reference to the case.

"And it will put him ahead of us which is where we don't want him to be" Neil ignored Sam and finished his arguement.

"Neil, he is her boyfriend not a local seriel killer" Sam argued.

"Yeah, you'd know alot about them wouldn't you" Neil replied.

"Neil" Sam started raising her eyebrow.

"Lets not make this personnel...Or I'll go _there _and you know where _there _is" Sam finished thinking of ways to wind up Neil.

"Samantha" Gina called from the office door.

"What?" Sam snipped.

"Sorry Gina, what is it?" She refrased her question.

"There's a girl waiting for you at the front desk" Gina finished before heading off to Jo's desk.

"Oh Crap, I told her I'd go to lunch" Sam hissed.

"Well it's a bit late now" Neil said from his desk while stacking a few papers.

"Sorry Neil, have you become the CID clock?" Sam snapped rushing down the stairs and buzzing herself out into the front area.

She soon seen a beaming Chelsey stood at the front desk.

"Look what I got!" Chelsey squeled handing Sam a piece of paper. Sam took it and breezed through it.

"98...Well done" Sam smiled weakly.

"Is that it" Chelseys smile turned to a mellow look of dissapointment.

"Chelsey I'm sorry I've had a hard day" Sam said smiling more meaningfully this time.

Chelsey nodded.

"Still on for that lunch?" Chelsey asked.

"Yeah sure why not, I'll just get my coat" Sam replied gesturing to the stairs before making her way up them.

An hour later Sam came down to an empty front office. She rolled her head back while brushing her hand from her forehead through her hair and ran back upstairs.

Sam drove along the road she had days earlier still confused about which house it was.

She picked up a piece of paper from the passenger seat and read it throughly before parking.

"Hello" Sam smiled at the middle aged woman at the door she had knocked at.

"Is Chelsey in?" Sam asked.

"Who are you?" The hostile woman asked.

"Oh Sorry, Sam Nixon Sun Hill CID" She replied as she fliped open her badge in full view of the woman.

"What has she done now?" The woman sighed.

"Oh Nothing I just Em I just wanted to speak to her" Sam replied.

"Chelsey" The woman shouted upstairs in the direction of Chelsey's bedroom.

She shouted about 3 more times before Sam stopped her.

"Tell you what, I'll drop by tomorrow some time is that ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah that'd be best" The woman smiled before shutting the door.

Sam was standing in the briefing room with her hands on both hips staring up at the wall. The time bar for Vanessa Redmend was done in black marker and almost everytime moment was accounted for. She sighed while picking up the black marker and pulling of the lid.

"Do you think she's dead?" Phil asked while leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets.

"That is so you Phil" Sam stated while trying to reach up to 10.00pm on the time bar.

"Gimme that" He said while gently taking the marker from her hand and easily pointing to the board with it.

"What is it you want to write?" He asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" Sam brushed it off while fixing her top.

"Yeah, that's why you had this in your hand" Phil said holding up the marker.

"I heard you were looking for me" Chelsey said from the briefing room door with her arms folded and her eyebrow raised at the two.

"Oh yeah, Chelsey about earlier-" Sam paused and stared at Phil.

"You can go now" She said.

"Oh, yeah, See you tomorrow" Phil smiled before walking passed Chelsey.

"Goodnight" He smiled at Chelsey too.

"Yeah, whatever Shaft" She replied.

"So what did you want? I mean you came to the gaf enal so it must be sumink important" Chelsey stumbled away from the doorway and sat on the desk.

"Who let you up here?" Sam asked ignoring Chelsey's previous comment.

Chelsey shrugged her shoulders.

"Some old geezer...kept jabberin' on about space and the like" She replied swinging her feet under the desk.

"Reg" Sam smiled.

"So what's the deal wiv you and shaft?" Chelsey said refering to Phil.

"What deal? There's no deal" Sam said peeling blue tack of the white board.

"Oh there so is!" Chelsey sighed.

"Alright, there _was_..." Sam admitted.

"And..." Chelsey said gesturing her hand for more info.

"Once... I thought there could be something but then... we were so different and I'm not getting any younger... I thought to myself 'he's not gonna wanna be with me forever' and I need a permenant, stable relationship" Sam tryed to convince herself.

"OMG he dumped you... init" Chelsey giggled.

"NO!" Sam squeled.

"Other way around actually miss know it all" Sam finished.

"So...you dumped him for no reason?" Chelsey asked.

"No, there were reasons" Sam stated.

"But not good enough to base a break-up on" Chelsey anwered.

Sam just sighed at the girls innocence.

"One day you'll meet someone...fall head over heels and they'll break that little heart of yours" Sam said whilst poking Chelsey where her heart fit.

Chelsey giggled and pushed Sam away playfully.

"Once it's broken Chelsey it's very hard to give it to someone else...and trust them with it" Sam said as she lay her head to the side.

The next chapter will be coming very soon. Tomorrow probably. But I need you (yes yhoo!) to R&R for me please. I mean, I don't want to be wasting me precious time on a fic that I shouldn't be bothering with. Yano::)


	5. Chelsey's Life

Attached...

"Grace?" Phil asked with a rather disugusted look on his face. Grace heard him and opened her mouth to say something but decided the smart thing to do would be nothing so she closed it again.

"Why Grace? Can I not go on my own?" Phil asked Sam.

"Well no Phil because if you go alone there's a chance you'll seduce the whole hairdressers and then we'd have problems wouldn't we?" Sam commented, her tiny frame staring up at him.

"Ahhh I see, so am I never gonna live this down?" He asked.

"No chance!" She replied heading back to her and Neil's office.

* * *

"...Female Problems...Last Week" Sarah called from the computer while Chelsey sat on the bed dressed in her school uniform.

"Maybe we should just go in today Sarah" Chelsey commented tiredly.

"I mean we haven't been in for a full week in ages" She finished.

"We're not joined at the hip y'know, if you want to go you go" Sarah laughed.

"But then we get home at different times and your Mum always asks me where you are?" Chelsey moaned.

"So stall it at Maccers for a while after School" Sarah said reffering to Mc Donalds.  
"They don't let me sit in there if I'm not actually eating and anyway, you'd leave me waiting for hours" Chelsey replied.

"So come with me, you have a Maths test today anyway" Sarah said turning the chair around to face Chelsey.

"Yeah, but I have actually studied" Chelsey replied to a confused Sarah.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because Sarah, there'll come a time, believe it or not, when we'll leave school and employers just won't have it if your...well...stupid!" Chelsey told her.

"Pfht, I think your spending wayyy too much time wiv that copper" Sarah laughed facing the computer again.

"Yeah, well, she's nice" Chelsey explained.

"Tell you what..." Sarah said beaming ignoring Chelsey's last comment.

"I'll print this off and me and you can just roam around London for the day, how's that sound?"

"Fine" Chelsey sighed dropping her School bag to the side of the bed.

* * *

"Oi" The shop guard shouted while Sarah slipped a box of Milk Tray into her big handbag. Sarah ran but Chelsey wasn't paying attention so when Sarah went back to get her, they were both caught.

"You idiot!" Sarah mumbled at a nervous Chelsey.

"It's not my fault you couldn't afford a poxy box of Milk Tray!" Chelsey shouted back.

"Girls! Enough" The guard said sternly.

"If I were you I'd try and make a good impression on these Police Officers" A small dark haired women said entering the room where they were being held followed by Sally and Emma.

"PC Sally Armstrong this is PC Emma Keane Sun Hill" Sally commented retreiving her badge from her zip pocket.

"Holy Jebus! Is Sun Hill the only bloody police gaf around 'ere" Sarah moaned.

"How friendly" Emma commented,her eyes widening.

"Are you going to press charges?" Sally asked the manager.

"I certainly am. Young kids these days should learn some manners" She said, arms folded.

"Oh cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it" Sarah hissed.

"See!" The manager said pointing at Sarah.

"Look, I think we can talk this out" Chelsey said as the voice of reason.

"Aren't you that kid who's always hanging around Samantha Nixon" Emma asked.

"Oh, thanks, what a lovely way to be described" Chelsey replied.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like-" Emma was interrupted.

"Whatever" Chelsey sighed.

* * *

"Oi, blondie watch the hands" Sarah said as Dan pulled her from the car. Chelsey stayed quiet.

"Sam!" She scremed from the custody desk as she seen Sam exiting one of the interview rooms.

"Oh thank God! Look it was-" Chelsey stopped and checked whether Sarah was around.

"It was Sarah who stole the chocolates" Chelsey whispered.

Sam rolled her head back.

"Look Chelsey I can't keep bailing you out of these situations you have to learn to say no to people like Sarah...She's just going to cause you trouble" Sam said.

"Ha... that's easier said then done!" Chelsey said.

Sam just sighed and turned away.

"Sam! Sam!" Chelsey said a little more quietly this time stunned that Sam would leave her like this.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I got so many reviews I'm chuffed to bits with them. Please R&R this one. Thanks a million. ) ..Xx 


	6. What Happens When It All Goes Wrong

Attached...

"You can go now Miss Brady" Nikki said to Chelsey wondering why she wasn't scarpering out of the place. Nikki perched her head in the direction Chelsey's was pointing to see what was so interesting.

"He's leaving you know" Chelsey said to Nikki although her eyes stayed frozen on Sam and Phil talking to each other through the swinging doors.

"Yeah. Special Ops" Nikki replyed as she continued to write.

"Shame" Chelsey stated as she picked her coat off the custody desk and strolled out leaving Nikki confused as to why she would care.

* * *

"Sam" Jo called for a third time leaning against the door to the DIs office. 

"Jo your just going to have to wait a minute I'm busy" Sam snapped.

* * *

"Where is she?" Stuart asked Jo as she re-entered the Briefing Room. 

"She's busy" Jo replied, sitting back down into her chair.

"Well we need her in here" Stuart stated getting up to leave the room.

"Nah mate I wouldn't if I were you" Phil said from the corner of the briefing room.

"What?" Stuart asked him. Phil looked up from the file he was reading amused at Stuart's impatience.

"She's not a woman to be reckoned with when she's busy" He answered.

"And you'd know would you?" Stuart asked with a raised eye-brow to the delight of Phil.

"Well I should do, I've been working alongside her for the past 5 years" Phil replied grinning.

"No need to fight over her boys" Chelsey stated from the briefing room door.

"How did you get up here?" Phil asked.

"Nice to see you too" Chelsey smiled.

"Shaft" She finished sitting on the desk.

"So where is she?" Chelsey asked.

"Who?" Jo asked back completely unaware of who Chelsey was.

"Who are you?" Chelsey asked.

"Jo Masters" Jo replied confused.

"Oh, your Jo, she told me about you" Chelsey smiled.

"I'm Chelsey Brady...Did she not talk about me?" Chelsey asked.

"Erm, well not to me, nice to meet you though" Jo said with a smile as she got up to leave.

* * *

"Sam" Jo called again. 

"Jo how many times-" Sam sighed before she was interrupted.

"No.. I think you wanna see this" Jo said. Sam sighed, unwillingly leaving her office and heading towards the briefing room.

* * *

"I thought you'd have come looking for me" Chelsey said a smile pushing it's way out of the corners of her mouth. 

"How did you get up here" Sam sighed.

"Oh Charming" Chelsey said although she felt dissapointed at Sam's obvious lack of enthusiasim.

* * *

"Chels, I...I don't know what to say to you right now" Sam admitted from her Computer Chair. 

"How about 'Sorry'?" Chelsey asked resting her hand on Sam's desk.

"Why would I apologise?" Sam asked.

"For leaving me in that kip of a cell while you swanned back to CID knowing full well I was innocent" Chelsey hissed.

"Innocent? Chelsey you were in here for stealing a box of Milk Tray..It wasn't gonna kill you" Sam sighed.

"But it's the principle. I didn't do it so I shouldn't have been there" Chelsey said putting her other hand down on the desk and staring Sam in the face.

"And you knew that" Chelsey finished.

"Why should I be the one to bail you out, why don't you get your Mother to do it for you" Sam asked. Chelsey frowned at the question but the frown turned into a mellow face and her lip poured over as if she was about to cry.

"What?" Chelsey asked with a little hope that Sam would refrase the question.

"Your mother Chelsey! Why don't you go to her with your problems!" Sam snapped.

"Because I don't have a Mother!" Chelsey scremed so loud the whole of CID stopped in it's tracks as tear by tear dropped from her face.

Sam froze and looked up at her.

"Kathrine...Is Sarah's Mother. That's why I can't _'Say No'_ to Sarah because I bloody live with her family!" Chelsey shouted.

"Chels I didn't know" Sam admitted shaking her head at Chelsey sympathetically.

"No...you didn't listen" Chelsey hissed before storming out and banging Sam's office door behind her.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope this chapter does you justice. Lots of Love m'lovlies. :) 

..Xx


	7. Chelsey Gives Sam Advice

Attached...

Chelsey stood at the gates of Sun Hill and watched as one heart pulled apart to make two.

She felt like moving to stop it from happening but she couldn't, her feet were frozen to the ground as if they were glued there.

The gates opened and out came the women she she had looked up to all these weeks. The women who had such a messed up life it made her's look remotely sane. The women who just like her, didn't know _how_ to feel anymore. Chelsey figured that Sam Nixon had been hurt before and it pained her to watch it happen again. As suspected Sam's forced smile turned into a mellow look as soon as Phil Hunter was out of sight. At one point she even stared at Chelsey without knowing who she was. It was like she was there but her heart was somewhere else.

"Chelsey" Sam sighed as if her worrying had ended.

"I'm going to pretend yesterday never happened O.K?" Chelsey asked.

"Thank you" Sam smiled half heartedly.

"I see you let him go then" Chelsey said as she pointed towards the door Phil had stood at moments before.

"I had no choice" Sam whispered turning her head away from Chelsey.

"There's always a choice" Chelsey said looking deep into Sam's eyes for some reason as to why she did what she just did.

"He's just gone to a new job, he'll be back" Sam said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Trying to convince yourself? Yeah, Yeah you do that" Chelsey said bitterly.

"And when he comes back with a few extra kids and a wife maybe then you'll realise how pathetic it is to blame it on choice" She finished.

"And you know what will happen then?" Chelsey started again.

"It will be too late" Sam whispered which made Chelsey stare at her with a frown. Chelsey opened and closed her mouth a few times obviously thinking carefully as to what she should say next.

"Are you? I'm sorry... are you actually showing emotion?" Chelsey asked seriously.

Sam giggled affectionately.

She looked at Chelsey's face. It was a face of maturity and no matter how much she tryed Sam couldn't blame it on naiivity because that was one thing Chelsey was not.

"You wouldn't understand" Sam said using hand movements as if she were brushing the subject away.

"Oh I would. Why don't you explain it to me over a cup of coffee?" Chelsey said sympathetically as she held out her arm for Sam to link.

Sam took it, grateful of the support and Chelsey led her away from possibly one of the most paramount moments of her life.

* * *

I know it's short dudes but I do have the other one and it will be up tomorrow. PS the next one is the last Chapter. :0 I know right! LoL. Lots of Lovlyness for the R's they were fab. I love every single on of you. You bunch of ledgends. :) 


	8. Hope

Attached...

Chelsey stood watch as Sam and Phil lingered on the steps of Sun Hill talking. She wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but she knew it was good because Sam was smiling.

"So..Are we gonna get drunk then or what?" Sam asked moving closer to Phil.

"Though you'd never ask" Phil grinned.

Chelsey stepped behind the gate so she wasn't seen by Phil and watched them walk away hand in hand.

* * *

"So...Gossip" Chelsey said sitting on her bed exitedly.

"There's nothing to say" Sam admitted with a giggle.

"OMG, Your lieing" Chelsey giggled.

"I am not. We're just talking...reminising..." Chelsey cut across Sam.

"Rema-what?" Chelsey asked confused.

"Nothing. Never mind. Go asleep!" Sam stated.

"Why?" Chelsey asked as if she was an adult.

"Because I said so" Sam told the 14 year old.

"Mother alert!" Chelsey laughed at Sam's responsible answer.

"And you have school tomorrow" Sam finished.

Chelsey laughed as if it were the most stupid thing in the world.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later" Sam said pretending not to have heard the laugh as she hung up.

* * *

"Sam Nixon" Chelsey said slowly to the front desk officer as she rested her head on her hand. 

"Never mind forget it" Chelsey rushed as she seen Sam come towards the front doors.

"Ma'am" She laughed as she approached Sam.

Sam nodded in response.

"Well..." Chelsey said.

"Nothing worth repeating" Sam admitted punching the keys into a device that made a noise and suddenly the door opened.

"That's it" Chelsey said as she was shuffled upstairs.

"That's it" Sam agreed.

Chelsey looked at her astonished.

"I...I thought we talked about this" Chelsey said her head following every move Sam made.

"We did yes. He and I talked...for hours but that's where it ends. He's gone on to live the life he was headed towards and... I'm sure I'll be fine" Sam told her convincingly.

"What if _fine_ isn't good enough?" Chelsey asked as if it were obvious.

"It's not your life is it? Fine might not be good enough for you, but after everything I've been through, I think I can settle for fine" Sam smiled knowingly.

"I don't get you Sam Nixon. I don't get you at all" Chelsey said.

"Anyway I'm off. I've got to go to school" Chelsey finished as she hopped off the table she was sitting on and left.

Sam's head followed the young girl and her mouth stayed open for a minute. Chelsey going to school?

* * *

"Phil...No...Phillip...Hunter" Chelsey mumbled to herself as she clicked the search button beside the 'Google' logo. No matches for the Phil she was looking for.

So she tried 'Yahoo'. Phil Hunter came up. As she read through it she took out a note pad and scribbled something down before ripping the page out of the book and bunching it into her pocket.

* * *

"Oi!, Where do you get off leaving like that?" Chelsey asked Phil as she watched him take boxes from his car and fill his front step with them.

"How the hell did you find my house?" Phil asked concentrating on the boxes as he huffed and puffed while carrying a few of them.

"Yahoo" She smiled waving the paper in front of him.

"They can't give my address on there" Phil answered frowning.

"No, but they can give a picture" She smiled expecting him to know where she was going with it.

He looked at her confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Under the picture it says 'Phil modelled for this picture out side his home'" She answered.

"You must know London very well" He said in disbelief.

"Not really but you were standing right next to a road sign" She laughed happily.

"Anyway, point is..." Chelsey was interrupted by Phil as he stood still.

"Look Chelsey, I'll only be on the other side of London...you can come visit me or whatever" He said akwardly.

Chelsey looked at him as if he had two heads.

"What do you think I am? some kind of stalker?" Chelsey asked.

"No, don't answer that" She said after re-thinking the question.

"Look, I'm here about Sam" The girl finished.

"What about her?" Phil asked going back to his boxes.

"Are you just never going to see her again or what?" Chelsey asked using her hands and waving them about before finally resting them on her hips and giving him a look he thought only Sam Nixon was capable of giving.

"Of course I'm going to see her again. I.." He paused for a split second but it was long enough for Chelsey to notice he was going to say something he'd of regretted like 'I.. love her'.

"We'll see each other all the time anyway" Phil finished embarrased.

"You better. I wouldn't like to witness such a good friendship finish like that" Chelsey stared at him.

He smiled, understanding her completely.

"Oh and Phil" Chelsey began..

"Don't go off having a few extra kids just yet, It might not have worked _in_ Sun Hill, but you never know what's going to happen _outside"_Chelsey grinned walking away, leaving Phil to think.

* * *

I'm sorry. I know I told you lot this would be the last chapter but..I lied. LoL. The next one is last. :D Hope you don't mind. Lots of Love..Xx 


	9. Reunion

Attached...

Chelsey watched and shook her head while smiling at the two people that stood in front of her outside Sun Hill Police Station.

"Grace, you promised, you said you'd look after me!" The young blonde said to a stressed out older brunette.

"Louise, I'm sorry, You know what the job is like, I will look after you and your Dad, I promise. He's not getting put away! I won't let it happen.." Grace bent down so she was level with the young girl in front of her. Chelsey could see from where she was standing that the girl's eyes were blank, the eyes of a damaged child and it reminded her of the times she used to hassle Samantha Nixon like that. Expecting everything in Sam's life to revolve around her. It was childish when she thought about it now and even a little selfish, but Sam was the only one she could be selfish around, because Sam cared enough to notice. She fixed her coat put one hand in her pocket and wrapped the other around the hand of the small child next to her.

"Come'On Sweetheart, Let's go see Sam" Chelsey whispered before leading her into the station.

"DCI Nixon please" Chelsey smiled warmly at the girl behind the desk. She was new, Chelsey could tell, and she was a bit clumsy, but she seemed nice.

"Ma'am there's a girl named...Oh..Sorry I've forgotten your name" The girl looked at Chelsey like a dear caught in headlights as she rested the phone on her shoulder.

"Chelsey" Chelsey smiled.

"Chelsey" The girl repeated.

"And she's waiting for you at the front office Ma'am" The girl finished before putting the phone down while letting paper slip between her fingers and onto the floor.

"Sugar!" She hissed at herself before a tiny Sargent came through and helped her off the floor.

"Thanks Beth" The girl smiled.

"I mean, erm, Sarge" They both laughed in sync.

"No problem, Your new your sure to get a bit stressed out" Beth finished.

Within minutes, Sam shot through the swinging doors beneath the stairs at the front desk.

"Sam" Chelsey greeted her by standing up.

"I don't have time to stop, Chelsey, follow me" Sam said bursting through the door on the other side of the front desk, holding it open for Chelsey to take, which she did.

Chelsey sat at Sam's desk. With her little girl on her lap while looking around.

"Nice place ye have here" Chelsey admitted making Sam laugh at how she hadn't changed a bit!

"Hello, Gorgeous!" Sam smiled looking into the eyes of the young girl with wavy blonde hair perched on Chelsey's lap.

"How's she been" Sam asked looking up at Chelsey for an answer.

"Oh Fine, How are you?" Chelsey asked more interested. Sam smiled half heartedly.

"He hasn't been back has he?" Chelsey asked.

"No, No he has...with his girlfriend" Sam admitted looking away.

Chelsey sighed. "I'm gonna have a word with him" Chelsey said standing up.

"No Chelsey please, He's happy, So, So am I" Sam finished.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and a blonde man entered the room wearing a PC's uniform.

"Guv' I got that report for you" He said handing it to Sam, but it slipped and crashed to the floor exposing all the documents to Chelsey. Sam and The PC jumped to the floor banging heads at the same time.

"Sorry" They said in sync before laughing together.

Chelsey looked at each of them eagerly.

"Em, Thanks for this Nate" Sam said looking embarrased.

"No problem...Guv" He replied winking before closing the door behind him.

"Oh My God" Chelsey whispered looking shocked.

"He's...He's.." She stopped and covered the girl's ears.

"Bloody gorgeous!" She hissed at Sam.

"Hmm" Sam agreed turning away.

"Soooo...Not such a lonely Crimbo after all" Chelsey said bumping her hip against Sam's playfully.

Sam moved at the push and laughed.

"He's a friend" Sam tryed to convince herself.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, Whatever Trevor" Chelsey laughed.

The End/Finito/Over/Done. BTW incase you haven't guessed this is a few years on. LOL. Thanks to very single person who ever r&r'd this ficcie. Means alot Dudes. :)


End file.
